Food Truck
"Food Truck" is the third episode of Season 1 of We Bare Bears, and the third episode of the series.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9277638 Synopsis When local food options disappoint The Bears, they open a food truck selling calzones.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9275962/episode-guide Plot The episode begins with the bears waiting 4 hours in line for a Ramen Taco. They ate it, but they were disappointed by the quality and didn't think it was worth the money or waiting in line for. Grizz proceeds to offer the rest of the ramen taco to a squirrel, but Panda points to a sign that reads, "Do not feed the wildlife" and he quickly changes his mind. They bears try to get a refund on their taco but the Food Truck Owner refuses and tells them to get lost. Grizz gets angered by this and threatens to write a bad review online about the food truck, all while being dragged away by the other bears. Later on, the bears are shown at their home. Sticking to his word, Grizz and Panda give the food truck a 1/4th star and 0 stars on Yum Yum Reviews, respectively. While the two bears are complaining to each other about the food truck, Ice Bear serves them calzones. Grizz and Panda eats the calzones and declare them as delicious, Panda calling them "even more delicious than the Ramen Tacos." That statement gives Grizz an idea; he thinks they should open their own food truck and become rich from Ice Bear's cooking. The three bears agree and begin working on their food truck in a montage. After starting their food truck, the bears soon realize that none of the humans want to buy their calzones. Grizz tries to hand out free samples of California-shaped calzone but they all refuse. Panda is a sign twirler, but fails to get anyone interested in buying a calzone. Later on that day, the bears are sitting by their truck, not even trying to gain customers anymore. A man walks pass, but ignores Grizz's offer of a free sample. Ice Bear storms out the truck in a fit of rage and walks into an open area. Panda ponders why nobody wants to try their food, and Grizz grabs and shakes a man who was just passing by and asks him why he doesn't want to buy any calzones. A dollar falls out of the man's pocket and lands on the ground near a raccoon. The raccoon then picks up the dollar in its mouth and carries it to the bears, offering to pay for a calzone. After a moment of hesitation from the bears, they eventually give in and sell the raccoon a calzone. The bears celebrate getting their first sale. The raccoon brings the calzone back to its family, and they all love it. The raccoon then goes on to spread the news around the forest of the Ice Bear's cooking, and eventually hundreds of woodland creatures are waiting in front of the bears' foodtruck. Grizz is awakened from slumber by shuffling from outside, and is startled to find all the animals lined up with money to pay with. Grizz questions how they got their money, and a montage plays of the creatures looting various people and objects in order to pay for the calzones. The bears immediately start preparing food. After getting loads of money, the bears celebrate their success but are interrupted by the other foodtruckers. They complain that the wild animals are driving away the customers, eating their food and causing a mess. Grizz says they're just jealous, but a bird flies by and steals a calzone right from his paw. Grizz chases after it, and soon after Panda is swept away by a herd of deer, while opposums and a wolf steal Ice Bear's supplies. The creatures then go completely wild and start trashing the entire truckstop, forcing all the foodtruckers (including the bears) to take refuge on top of a single truck. The bears apologize for causing a mess. Panda takes one last picture with his brothers, but the flash hurts both Grizz and Ice Bear's eyes. This gives Grizz an idea; he then uses the phone's flash as a weapon to fend off the wild animals and jumps from truck to truck, along with the foodtruckers, to find an escape route. His plan almost succeeds, but a bird knocks the phone out of his paws and causes him and the rest of the bears to fall onto the ground, the other foodtruckers escaping without them. Panda's phone dies and leaves the bears weaponless. As a last ditch effort, Grizz throws the phone into crowd of wild animals that surrounded them. The phone hits a skunk, and the skunk proceeds to prepare itself. Grizz yells "RUUN!" and the skunk lets out a spray of foul odor that covers the entire truckspot. This causes the animals to evacuate and leave the bears to themselves. The bears celebrate, sniff the air, then recoil in disgust at the smell. The episode ends with the bears covering themselves in tomato paste and getting fined for feeding the animals, selling without a permit, driving an unregistered truck, and disturbing the peace. Grizz tries to brighten the mood by saying, "Well, at least we taste great." Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Woodland Creatures (Debut) * Food Truck Owners (Debut) Locations *The Bears House *The Woods *Food Truck Errors *Grizzly Bear's plate is shown in the shot before Panda's, but not after. Transcript See the transcript here. Trivia TBA References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:BearBomb Episodes